Energon Cube Hunt
by Yogurttreats
Summary: Cybertronians celebrate an energon cube hunt once a year together. They forgot all their past hatreds and strife during this time and allow their protoforms to play with each other this copied human spring holiday. However, not everything is cheerful and peaceful since Cyclonus, The Sweeps, and Scourage are planning to crash the festivities. Oh dear!


Fan fiction Transformers: Energon Cube Hunt

In the year 2024, it is the time of the year on Cybertron when all Cybertronians celebrate their independence from their former rulers. Like how humans celebrate special days with colorful displays of firecrackers, Cybertronians do the same. Bright red explosions light the Cybertron sky with blazing arrangements. Cries of glee come from watching citizens. Another human tradition copied by Cybertronians is often done in springtime was children looking for painted candy filled eggs. However, in Cybertron, young Cybertronians, both Autobots and Decepticons participate in searching for sparkling clear Energon cubes in hidden places. This year is no exception. Cybertronian citizens, both Autobots and Deceptions were there. Proud Autobots held their young protoforms while gentle, loving, nurturing Autobot mother borgs spoke softly to their young bots. Decepticons were also pleased with their prodigy. Smiling complacently, the decepticons showed off their sinister looking whelps as their fatally seductive mothers watched over them. The Cybertronian officials in charge of the event stood calmly greeting all present. Most were exchanging occasional glances, nods, and greetings to both friend and foe instead of preparing for the festivities after the Energon cube hunt.

However, some protoforms were preparing for the hunt. In their section of the park, young Cybertronian War Academy cadets attentively listened to their squadron leader, Starscream. These little seekers eagerly waited their first lesson and a chance to seek valuable energon. "Yes, my new warriors, I, Starscream, true leader of the decepticons, shall show you everything there is to know about energon. Now first thing to know about energon is that it is a liquid often, and it can be put in containers. It can take other forms of matter such as solids and gases. However, most energon forms are all dangerous and explosive, so extreme care must be used at all time." Their leader instructed them. "Will the autobots and the other deceptions know about that?" asked a curious little seeker. " Let us hope so, wouldn't have them cause any harm to us? I will tell energon cube judges to inform the other contestants about it and how to handle it with care like I will be showing you right now." Their leader calmly said. The little seekers all gathered around their leader and themselves eagerly waiting to be instructed by their squadron leader. "Yes, my little Cybertronian War Academy cadets, energon is what sustains us, however, it must not be blasted, thrown , wasted or fired upon. It can explode you, hurt you and your fellow decepticons, it can even kill you if it is strong enough or disable you. However, you must have it to survive since it is your energy, allows you to have speed, strength, and to move. Without it, death, weaknesses, and you cannot fight, fly or defend yourself. You will be like a lifeless metal object and worthless." Starscream's speech instructed.

"Like they aren't already worthless ." whispered Frenzy to Rumble. One of the young seeker prodigy looked around for the insulting unknown disembodied voice. "Now as seekers, our main job is to find energon. At first, it is hard to detect or find, but with practice, you will learn how. I won't lie to you. It never gets easy to find it, but with time, experience and skill, it can be found. Don't worry what other say right now since you don't have the skill or experience. These energon games or hunts should not discouraged you, but allow you to practice looking for much needed energon. Don't be upset that you aren't successful at first. Practice makes perfection. Now let us toast and smell our goal!" Starscream addressed the war cadets, "Soon you will be my new elite squadron of seeker fighters." Quickly Starscream gulped down the energon from the cube and beckoned the other seekers to do likewise. "Where is our energon?" Rumble asked, "And where did Starscream get the idea that those guys are going to be anything elite? "They probably stink at everything much less flying. They should be called stinkers instead of seekers; Starscream's horrible rotten elite stinkers." Frenzy laughed . "That is a good name for them. Stinkers." Rumble laughed." "Laugh all you want…" Starscream replied before quickly stopping an angry retaliating, aggressive young seeker, "No,No,We must not get angry so soon. You shall show these overgrown autobots a lesson later when you are older and have become full fledged seekers who are capable of fighting and flying."

"Who are you calling an overgrown autobot, you autobot?" The last time we remember we were loyal decepticons while you were considered a dead traitor." Frenzy continued to fight. "Ignore them, soon one of you will replace my old lieutenants, Thundercracker and Skywarp." "That is an accomplishment?" Frenzy wondered. "What is a thunderquaker?" A little seeker asked. Another asks, "What is a Skywart? ?" "No, it is cracker..ca ccc cracker, no like quaker. It is Skywarp, not Skywart. It i p, not t t t" Starscream corrected. "They were right the first time around" Rumble and Frenzy laughter in unison, "Shy warts."

" Is that so?" said a little seeker who looked gothic and had separated himself from the others. "So it is. "Rumble answered. "Do we detect someone interfering with our war with a certain two decreased seekers?" Frenzy asked annoyed. "All this Cybertron ceasefire comedy joke needs is a straight man. I believe I found him or her or whatever?" Rumble replied.

"You have your battles with yourselves, not with my seeker cadets. "Starscream intervened, "Now, where was I?"

The speaker announced suddenly on the intercom. "Attention and Welcome all Cybertronian participants to the annual Cybertronian Energon Cube Hunt after a couple of brief announcement, rules, regulations, and safety precautions on how to handle energy, then we can start the Energon Cube Hunt as soon as possible."

"Come now, my elite Seeker squadron, let us begin a first practice." The evil deception seeker leader encouraged the young seeker war academy cadets.

"You are kidding? "Frenzy asked Starscream, "Right." "No, I am not!" "My seekers do not get discouraged on what others says or do. You are still young, inexperienced, and not trained. You will not able to successful at first or you might be so do not worry about it regardless what others say." Starscream reassured again. "Whatever!" Frenzy said. As soon the Energon Cube Hunt participates all had arrived, the speaker quickly started the boring announcements, rules, regulations, and safety precautions on how to handle energon. "How Boring!" Frenzy complained, "Is this all an energon hunt is about?" "Boring!" Rumble also complained. "Shhh!" Starscream exclaimed by putting his finger to his mouth. "Yeah! Shhh!" A little seeker also did the gesture with his finger. "Shhh yourself, you little stinker!" This insult propped the small seeker to stick tongue out at Rumble. "How nice, that young decepticons get along so well with each other!" Soundwave said while noticing how the young seeker war academy cadets and his own small prodigies fighting were with each other. A young seeker who look like a blue angel jet called Grim Herald tried to kick Rumble. "Just try it, Loser." Rumble called out.

" Yeah, losers. Stinkers! Squeakers!" Frenzy backed him up. Another seeker threatened them with his tiny fist. Rumble stared blankly confused for a moment, then he shows the little seeker his powerful, large pounding arms use to move the earth. "Try anything and turn into flat ugly monster pancakes, you little flat ugly monsters. Then you really looked like Skywarp and Thundercracker, flatheads." "Yes, how adorable." Starscream replied to Soundwave a bit concern, "Quit listening to the bullies. We will show them thing or two later in the sky when we take up flying lessons."

The announcer rambled on the airwaves. " But before we start searching for energy cube during our Annual Energon Cube Hunt, I like to remind you to help those who are weaker, younger, smaller than you are, or help them find some energon regardless who they are or what they are, if they don't have any energy cubes, share with them regardless who they or what they are. "Help deception brats."questioned an autobot motherboard. "Yes, it is for peace." She gives some energon to a baby decepticon protoform. "To give an autobot, my well earned energon" yelled a formidable evil looking decepticon warrior. " Yes, for the good of Cybertron." He gives some energon to a young autobot. "In the spirit of good will towards all Cybertronians, let us start by giving each other esteem friendship gifts."

It was small energon cubes that were to given to each special autobot and decepticon guest present at the hunt by a young autobot and a young decepticon. First, of our honored guest was the last great peace signing autobot hero from the Second Civil War, Zeta Formax. A great wave of applause thundered from the crowd.

"All Hail, Zeta Formax!" came from a cry next to him. Gasp and shock fill the air. "No, it is…" Stares of disbelief were among the autobots as their eyes hung opened in confusion. There rose cries of anger defiantly arguing between the decepticons as they looked at each other. "You told them they were invited as honored decepticon guests!"

"No one invites us. We are always welcome decepticon conquerers." Cyclonus, Scourge, and the Sweeps arrive. A large sound of boos and hisses are heard as they approach. "Are there any objections to the heroic Cyclonus, the brave Sweeps, and the noble Scourge?" Cyclonus turned to the speaker with attentive expression on his face. He commented to the speaker. "Let's not overdo it with the flattery speeches on the Sweeps' alleged bravery." Cyclonus smiled. The announcer continued, "Yes, let's us present our honored guests with peaceful tokens to the last remaining autobots and decepticons for now all Cybertronians are one." A young autobot mech who looks like he is twelve years old handed Zeta Formax an energy cube, which the elderly transformer tried to drink, but Cyclonus drank it. The young autobot them attempted to give the honored decepticon guests an energy cube. Quickly and rather rudely, Cyclonus snatched it from him, "Here, drink this, Scourge. It is some energon."

"The Sweeps need some for battle." Scourge handed it to one. "Drink some and give it the others as well." Scourge ordered the Sweeps. "I knew this was going to happen. These decepticons are only interested in war and conquest." yelled an angry autobot. "Not true. Cyclonus and Scourge are Galvatron's lieutenants. They are the Quintessons' allies. True deceptions would never ally with their former masters ." snapped a very large, powerful, menacing decepticon. " Well said, brother." answered another fairly large, evil-looking deception. "Says you." Cyclonus replied, "Galvatron is only doing that to ensure his victory and conquest over the universe. He is using them to do so." Cyclonus replied. "Or, is it them who are using him ?" Zeta Formax answered back. "Who ask you, old fool?" Scourge snorted. "Really, Scourge, this isn't a time to fight. Shouldn't you and Cyclonus be aiding Galvatron instead of being here? Starscream asked. "No, should you dead and floating in space somewhere as a ghost?" Scourage answered evilly. "Come now, this is supposed to be a peaceful event between be-gone enemies. Let us continue with the Energon Cube Hunt…please honorable Scourage and Cyclonus . " The announcer almost pleading with them. "Very well." Scourage answered. "It is the decepticons' turn to present our honored guests with energon." The announcer announced.

"Optimus Prime!" a small little seeker whimpered. "How stupid can you get? " insulted Rumble hitting himself on his forehead. "Ratchet!" yelled Starscream. " Ratchet ? ? I'm Rumble, dumble." Rumble said. " Good one, Rumble, dumple." Frenzy replied. " This is not Optimus Prime. His name is Zeta Formax. He does not hurt little seekers like Optimus Prime does. " Starscream encouraged the young bot. "Thank you, young one." The old autobot replied nicely. Another little seeker slowly walked toward towards Scourage and Cyclonus. Frenzy and Rumble were making faces and saying names. Frenzy was putting his finger in his mouth as Rumble rubs his eyes making crying sounds at the seekers. Another one attempted to hit their tormentors with its fist. " No , sweetiebot ." Starscream said to it. "Tell me , Starscream, is your new army, femmes or mechs? Cyclonus asked sneering . Scourage laughed in the back of him while the sweeps laugh as well. " What do they look like to you? And what does it matter? " Starscream responded. Cyclonus chuckling away asked, "Are you a femmebot or mecha or are you both as your seekers?" "No, have I said anything about you and the sweeps? Starscream retorted. Scourage took the energy cube given to the old autobot and the one from the young seeker. He drank one and handed the other to Cyclonus. " Are there more?" Cyclonus turned to the announcer. "Why yes, this is the Cybertronian Annual Energon Cube Hunt? Every year, at this time, we Cybertronian gather to celebrate peace between all factions by holding an energon cube hunt for young protoforms . " " I ask a simple question . Are there more energon? Cyclonus looked perturbed. "Yes, the young protoforms go look for hidden energon cubes all over the place."

" It is an Energon cube hunt. For goodness' sake..… you have to find energy such as what seekers do ." Starscream smiled to his young prodigies. "Can we participate in this hunt ?" one of the Sweeps asked. "Can We? WE ARE THE PARTICIPATING !" sneered Cyclonus grabbing the announcer of the hunt. "Right !" "Right!" The announcer replied frightened. "These games are for children to find energon cubes." Zeta Formax exclaimed. " Too bad . Now the Sweeps are playing, too." Discontent cries rose from the crowds. "Give us one good reason why we shouldn't participate… hmmm…. hmm….!" Cyclonus asked the crowds pointing his weapons at the crowd. Scourage and the Sweeps do the same. A tiny seeker's voice screamed accusingly. " Cyclonus cheats !" The accusation struck the Sweeps so unexpectedly that they paused with their mouths wide open. Scourage and Cyclonus gasped mid sentence. "Cyclonus does not cheat !" Cyclonus holding his finger calmly at the accusation. " You cheat!" Scourage defended his friend by pointing an accusing pink nailed finger at the accuser.

"Brilliant! The Sweeps are going to be looking of energon cubes." exclaimed a gothic emo looking young seeker in the back of other young seeker protoforms leaning on a wall. "Don't you worry. Seekers can and often deal with Sweeps on the battlefield. We can handle them." The seeker leader Starscream just smiled with his hands together and his arms across. "There should be judges along with monitors who make sure the rules are followed, obeyed, and everything else is in order." Soundwave said looking at the little seekers and other young decepticons to the announcer. A dark blue gray and yellow little seeker much larger those the others who could warp like Skywarp suddenly kicked Frenzy in the shins. "OW OW!" He yelled. The seeker hid behind Starscream taunting Rumble and Frenzy. "Miss me, now you have to kiss me ." Thunderwarp piped. "Ewww! Why would we want to kiss an ugly little monster like you for?" Rumble commented. "Yuck !" "When you come with a basket full of energon cubes, you can gloat all you want. " Starscream told the dark blue gray seeker. All the young seekers marched along with their brightly colored Energon cube baskets as human children on earth do on Easter. "Two little twin colored seekers hold a large energon cube basket together. "How do look for energon? " A sweep questioned. "By getting a little energon cube basket and searching for them in their hidden places such as little humans do in springtime." Another replied. "Fools, we don't hunt for energon. We let the autobot protoforms and decepticon ones to do our dirty work for us !" Cyclonus scolded them. "Who do you think we are? "The Easter bunnies."

Viewing at the distance, the Sweeps soon understood, Cyclonus' wicked evil unhanded plan to steal energon cubes from defenseless little protoforms right in the front of their parents. How evil looking they were, watching the young Cybertronians search for their energon. It must have felt delightful to have a chance to steal from baby transformers. An insanely diabolic smile comes on Scourage as he watched the young ones. An autobot mother borg encouraged her son to go and get the energon cube he spotted. An autobot father helped a little femmebot grab an energon cube off a metal tree. A playful little decepticon mecha drank from energon cube and asked for some more from his parents. A little decepticon femme played between her parents while looking for energon cubes. Rumble and Frenzy run around snatching energon from other participants particularly the young little seekers. " AAA!" A little seeker cried out as Rumble and Frenzy laughed at their thievery. "You can find another one. Here is one, You miss it." Starscream said.

Quickly lifting one's head to see another little seekers' energon cube get stolen and watching another seekerschasing the robbers for it, Starscream frowns annoyed. Suddenly, Starscream stopped the robbers by snatching the energon cube from them and returning it to its original owner. "There you are." Starscream said and gave a scornful look to the criminals. This was not a hinderance for the energon thieves. They kept on snatching from others. "Hey!" Grim Herald yelled. "Get your own energon." when Rumble and Frenzy stole one of the his energon cubes. "Hey is for horsebots!" Rumble commented. "Now let's look for more energon cubes since some robot bullies must steal instead of finding their own . Starscream told him. "Just like how Optimus Prime and his autobots steal from poor defenseless seekers ." " That is the most lamest lie I have ever heard. Poor defenseless seekers ! " " I haven't said anything about your excuses." Starscream fought. "Excuses ! What excuses ? " Frenzy yelled back. "There, you see, you can find a lot more than they can steal. " Starscream smiled at the young seekers . Frenzy managed to grab one seeker in his clutches and thrust his knuckles into its head shouting, " Robot nuggies." "What are you doing ?" Starscream said trying to stop the vicious head attack. Soundwave interupted, "No, interfering ! Decepticons must deal with robot nuggies. It is a part of life !" "With Bullies? " Starscream replies. "No, with nuggies." Soundwave responded.

"Wonderful." The little gothic emo seeker answered. "How much energy cubes have you found?" Star scream asked the little gothic seeker. "Huh.." It responded. "You did look for some?" "Duh.. I am a dork. I didn't find any . I'm not supposed to do anything . I'm Stupid. I am a stupid stinker. I think I'm Skywarp. I smell like Thundercracker." Rumble rumbled. "Okay, you made you point. I will look for some energy cubes." The little gothic seeker who greatly resembled Stealth bomber slowly replied slightly annoyed and raising one's eyes. "Don't do it for them. Do it for yourself. You need to practice. Practice makes perfect." Starscream told the little seeker . "Here's one, Shadow Stealth . " He gave one to the little gothic seeker. "I'll give you one, Shadow Wilt." Frenzy sassed. " No, throwing . It is harmful to throw energon around." Starscream scolded him. "No, duh!" " I deal with you later." "How about now?" Frenzy challenged. "Yea, when are you going to deal with us, Star cream" "I'll cream you all once I become leader of the decepticons !" Starscream threatened but stopped suddenly as he turn to look at two fighting little twin seekers who were fighting over their energon basket full of energon. " Stop that. You must learn to share with your twin."

"Yes, you must share with others especially your honored decepticon guests, Cyclonus, Scourage and the Sweeps." Scourage answered. "It isn't time for sharing. The Energon cube hunt isn't over . "Starscream corrected him. "It is over when I say it is over." Scourage replied. "Why is it over for seekers, not the rest of participants ?" "Good question, Cyclonus, why don't we steal from the young autobots as well ?" He asked. "We are, you fool! We demanded they give us all their energy cubes. "Cyclonus answered . " Their parents will not let you have any their protoforms' energon cubes unless they want them to cry. I don't want to give you any of my seekers' energon either." Starscream answered them. "Why not? Will they cry , too? Rumble asked. "Shut up!" "You shut up ! We have been collecting from the autobot protoforms as well as the decepticon ones, too !" It was true. Soundwave's small cassette robots had been stealing energon cubes like naught children steal Halloween candies. A young fembot reached for a small energon cube on the ground. Ravage sneaked from behind and stole one from its basket without it even noticing. Lazarbeak swooped down and stole some from unsuspecting autobot protoforms. Ravage snatched some more energon from some more autobot protoforms who start to point and cry to their parents. "This is outrage!" The decepticons shouldn't be allowed to participate." Soundwave distracted some decepticon protoforms by playing some tunes while Ratbat looked at their energon baskets to pick one from each basket. "We shouldn't let the older decepticons join in the energon game." The adult decepticons complained.

However, the same little autobots and decepticons became quickly disinterested in the energon cube hunt and started to play another game. A rather tall little autobot mech shouted. "I am Megatron. I hate autobot protoforms for lunch! " " It's eat autobot protoforms for lunch, dear." Its mother corrected it. The error did not stop the other autobots from screaming in terror at the sight and sound of Megatron. "You eats what you want and I hate what I want." The little mech snapped back. The little decepticons were also playing and telling stories. "Did you know that Megatron used to be the decepticon leader, but one day, his second in command decided to replace him as leader. So he got rid of Megatron by throwing him out of the ship. Megatron survived the attempt to his life, only to get back as his second in commander for trying to kill him and to assume his leadership. He is still looking for his second in command. He might think it is you, so watch out!" A little decepticon fembot warned the others. "Eeek! " He might think I am his sweetie !" screamed a little autobot girl. "Second in command . Not his sweetie, Sigh. Why does everyone think Megatron had a sweetie? Who would want to be his sweetie? " A young autobot boy replied. "Wisely said, young man. It was his second in command, not his sweetie. Decepticons don't have sweeties. We have leaders and followers." Starscream answered. "You would be the sweetie since you were his second in command .. Sweetie !" Soundwave said .

Scourage, Cyclonus, and the Sweeps should have been vexed by now, they were being ignored by the most part, were eyeing the Quintessons, the former masters of the Transformers. They had come to the Energon cube hunt. They were all dressed in fancy hats, glittering sparkles, and parading on the streets tossing energon treats and waving to the crowds. "Are they real?" Sweep 1 asked. "Is it real?" Sweep 2 asked. "Are we?" Sweep 3 asked. "This is a nightmare." Sweep 5 said. Sweep 4, 6 and 7 were wiping their eyes in disbelief.

"What would happened if he ever caught and found his second in command?" asked a curious young decepticon. "He might grab him and try to choke him." another decepticon answered.

"He might use his fusion gun on him." said another. " Hugs and kisses !" commented another. "Hugs and Kisses!" screamed all the little protoforms. A brief silence happened, then scream from the little deceptions who were running away. "Hugs and kisses doesn't sound so bad?" said Soundwave looking towards Starscream. "I would be just afraid of Megatron trying to catch me. " cried a little decepticon. "If I were his treacherous second in command, I would hate to be in his cyber circuits." said another."Maybe Megatron will need a replacement, then I will volunteer to be his second in command. "Rumble smiled at the little seekers. "Fat chance of that happening. Why would Megatron want you for?" A little seeker yelled at him. "And how do you know he is still around?" "His second in command." "I have a funny feeling about that. Rumble smiled again. "About Megatron?" Shadow Stealth asked. "No, dimwit, his second in command." "He is probably dead already, like Megatron." "He should be after Galvatron blasted him with his gamma ray." "Megatron!" "No, his second in command, dumb bot." "Wouldn't Megatron have gotten mad at Galvatron for doing that?" "No , he did him a favor."

"Look, it is I, Megatron. Beware all that oppose me. Where is that traitor who shot me in the back or was it the traitor who threw me out of the Astro train? Never mind, where is that traitor that calls himself my second in command. Where are you? Come out, Come out, wherever you are?" Frenzy call out to the other decepticons. The little decepticons and autobots all run to hide from Megatron's wrath. Two young seekers run directly to their air commander, Starscream for protection. "Help! Protect us from Megaton!" They cried out while grabbing Starscream's leg. " Megatron. Not Megaton, though the mistake is not that inaccurate." The one little seeker held on tightly to Starscream's leg hiding its face. "Of all the worst places to hide!" Rumble barked. "If I were the real Megatron, I would thank you for finding Starscream, but I am not." Frenzy commented. "Why ? " asked one of the seekers . " If you haven't figure out yet, Starscream was Megatron's second in command. Boy, Megatron would be happy that you lead him to Starscream ." Frenzy said. "Megatron, where ?" Starscream asked startled looking around scared. "Why you …"Starscream quickly directed his angry toward Frenzy ."Trying to make me look like a fool." "You are doing a pretty good job of it yourself. Come to think of it. You always have done a good job making a fool of yourself . Let's see .. …when you are always talking to Megatron, Oh Megatron ."

"How is that making a fool of myself ? I am being respectful. It isn't like I was calling him Megafool or .." Starscream replied as he was reassuring the young seekers that are holding on to him and then was suddenly interrupted. "Megafart ." A familiar gruff autobot voice replied. "What is a Megafart ? I mean.. what is a fart?" "Something a traitor would say? Soundwave suggested. Only stupid fool would say to Megatron ." Rumble said shocked. "Only a complete insane fool who wants to be kill with Megatron's fusion gun ." Frenzy said. "It is not a bad word, is it? How dare you autobot say bad words in front of baby seekers." Starscream scolded the approaching autobot. "I am not a traitor. It is not a bad word. It is the truth. I am Ironhide." Ironhide said. "A fool." Both Rumble and Frenzy answered. "Old fart isn't a bad word. Fart k… is," Ironhide added. "Sounds like Huffer." Mirage always added. "That is not true. It is because Huffer never has been laid that is why he is so grumpy." Hound corrected." "I heard that. Call me a fart k… you ." Huffer shouted. "Huffer, not in front of the protoforms, and what kind of examples are were giving if autobots fight among themselves?" Brawn replied and turns to Mirage, "Even if it is true." He whispered.

"Don't you want to know what a mega fart is ?" Jazz asked Starscream, "It is what humans vehicles sometimes do . It's called a backfire or letting out gas. A mega fart is one that smell like Megatron." Jazz added. "Another fool." Soundwave responded. "Ewww." Starscream replied. "Before or after he fires his fusion gun. Ask Starscream." Frenzy said, "I don't blame him it probably smells awful ."

" You don't know it is a honor for an autobot or deception to die at the hands of Megatron." Starscream responded. "Still a fool." Soundwave responded again. "It is only honorable if you die in battle with Megatron, not out of treacherous stupidity." Soundwave reminded him. "You want to die honorably at the hands of your enemies in battle. You do not want to die in disgrace and in shame." Frenzy said. "Not be done in by unworthy opponents like humans or fembots, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, or .." Rumble continued. "Or what ?" Shadow Stealth asked. "Or protoforms and baby seekers." Frenzy said. "Baby seekers ." Shadow Stealth replied. " Baby seekers. Sort of like saying Baby stinkers since they are words to describe the same things." "Are you calling us babies? Hmm.." said Grim Herald. "Well, yeah !"Frenzy replied, "What else would you be." "We are the high air commander Starscream's newest trainees ." One of the little seeker replied, " We are going to be Starscream's elite fighting squadron ." " Who told you that lie? Starscream , no doubt. " " Isn't a lie. They will be called my own aero combat squadron." Starscream answered. "I wish you quit defend us like a mammaborg." Frenzy started to answer for the young seekers. "What ?" "Well, it is true. The dumbie bots don't have the brains to say to themselves. "Rumble replied, "The losers." " I am defending them because they are too small to fight you, overgrown bullies ? " "Who are you calling .. an overgrown bully… snicker, you mini-bot?" Frenzy laughed out loud. An announcement rang out in the speaker. "The overlord and conqueror of worlds, "Galvatron has arrived." (Gasp) . It was if he, the speaker was being threatened by someone. "I mean his most cuddly and adorable mascot, the energy champion." "Exactly." Galvatron answered.

"Most cuddly? " Cyclonus questioned. "Most adorable ?" Scourage wondered. "Has he lost his mind, again?" Sweep 7 shocked. "Mascot." Sweep 2 said. "He had really lost his mind." Sweep 4 admitted. "Dear me." Sweep 6 muttered.

"Yes , it I, Galvatron . Here to collect my energy ."

"Who told him he was welcome?" yelled an angry autobot parent. " It was probably the announcer, dear." His partner replied. "What kind of announcer, let's Galvatron steal our protoforms'energon cubes?" " A scared one."

"This is what happens when we allow our offspring to play with autobots." said a decepticon mother. "They bring Galvatron with them."

"I warn Prime about this. He is always playing around with Starscream." Ironhide comes out of nowhere. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm not the one playing games with Starscream. He is the one who should be dead. "Always being so heroic, honorable and noble, that's Prime's main problem," Jazz added, "A goody good, that's what he is." "What games does Prime play with Starscream?" A concerned decepticon asked. "What games do most of you deceiving deceptions play?" Ironhide answered. "I don't play games with Prime nor with any autobot they are beneath me in strength." "I feel the same way about you deceptions except it is with brains." Jazz commented. The decepticon clinches his fist while Jazz and Ironhide laugh. "You laugh now, autobots, but wait till Megatron returns." " I am Megatron, Reborn!" Galvatron muttered, "And I didn't play games with Starscream when I shot him with my gamma gun." "Is Starscream a she or a he ?" asked an autobot. "Who can tell with these decepticons? They are all the same, girly bots." Another autobot smiled. "Are you saying I, Galvatron, am a girlybot ?" Galvatron threatening the outspoken autobot. "Not you , Galvatron, Starscream." It replied.

"Oh hail, Galvatron ! "Cyclonus shouted. All the sweeps including Scourage shouted to Galvatron only to get blasted by him. " But bbb… ?" Galvatron..we brought you energon as you requested ." "Wrong again, Cyclonus, the seekers have brought you energon for your armies ! " Starscream claimed . "What does Galvatron have that I don't have ? " Cyclonus asked sadly. "What ? !" Starscream gasped. "Seekers, Thought they were extinct !" Galvatron said dully. "They are extinct. They are ex-stinkers. Rumble informed. "Extinkers. " Galvatron smiled. "Has everyone gone gay? "Starscream yelled. "That makes me wonder about Huffer ?" Ironhide commented. "Yeah, I suppose it so." Jazz said. "Probably. "Ironhide answered. "Probably?" Huffer yelling angrily. "You old farts. It is all lies even though it is true. I am not a probably. I am a gay straight." Huffer was so angry that he was saying nonsense that didn't make sense.

Meanwhile, the other autobots and decepticons are upset that Galvatron , the Sweeps, Cyclonus and Scourage are stealing their young offsprings's energon cubes. "There, there, darling !" A mother autobot comforted her young one. Its father was angry as well as many decepticon and autobot fathers were. "It is for the deceptions' cause." A mother decepticon informed her protoform. The seekers, however, took a different view of the situation. "Exstinkers, is it?" snapped Grim Herald. "I'll show you what extinction is like?" grimaced Thunderwarp. They started to throw their energy cubes at Frenzy and Rumble. "War at last !" Soundwave exclaimed. "No, that is wasteful and dangerous. Stop that! exclaimed Starscream. "Starscream." "Yes, Galvatron. "Starscream said timidly while turning around. "It is Megatron . You are mine!" I love you!" "No, you are gay, too." Starscream yelled. Soon everyone was throwing energy cube at each other even poor defenseless Quintessons were not spared. One of them got hit in the happy smiling face by an energy cube. He was so angry that he changed into his death face before throwing energy cubes with tentacled arms. "Aah. War is good!" Soundwave sounded so happy watching everyone fighting each other. Once more, decepticons and autobots were doing battled . Cybertron was at war again Sigh.

The End


End file.
